


Anon: "I need me some Y!Chase x Henrik"

by Killer_Hearts



Series: Y!Antischneeplebro [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Henrik von Schneeplestein - Freeform, M/M, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Yandere, chase brody - Freeform, dr schneeplestein - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Hearts/pseuds/Killer_Hearts





	Anon: "I need me some Y!Chase x Henrik"

“What is the meaning of this?”

Chase stoped playing the game and tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

“This!” Henrik wiggled in his chair. “Why am I tied to a chair!?”

“Oh.” Chase turned his attention back to the video game. “Isn’t it obvious? You tried to leave me, and now I’m taking measures to prevent that from happening again.”

Henrik’s face twisted into a look of confusion before the realization dawned on him. Chase mistook him going home as him leaving him. “Scheisse,” He swore quietly.

“Hey! No cussing.” Chase frowned. “What would our kids think? We’re supposed to set an example for them.”

Henrik glared at him. “How can I set an example for my Kinder if I’m tied to a chair in your living room!?”

“Hmm… Fair point. But don’t forget, _you’re_ the one who landed yourself there. You left and now you have to pay the price.”

Henrik took a deep breath. Fighting with Chase was going to get him no where. He had to take a different approach. “How long do I have to sit here?”

Chase shrugged. “Until I trust you again.” He unpaused the game and contiuned playing.

Sighing, Henrik closed his eyes. He was going to be here a while.


End file.
